<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sacrifice Play by Jos_lynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019656">The Sacrifice Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn'>Jos_lynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Bad Communication, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, Miscommunication, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man Bingo 2020, irondad kinda?, mentions of blood and other injuries, spidermanbingo, spidermanbingo2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the moment, as emotions ran high, Peter was known to say the wrong thing. However this time the consequences end up changing his life and everyone around him forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sacrifice Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone this is my first fic for the Spider-man Bingo. This fills the Angst tile and I hope I did it justice.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Also I hope at least one person gets the title's reference!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter stood in front of Tony as he paced around the large room. Karen ratted him out because he ended up getting hurt at the end of patrol and Tony had just watched over the footage from the night before to see what happened. He wasn't happy with what he saw in the slightest. </p><p>There were seven guys who were robbing a bank with hostages, so Peter went and intervened as he always did. They ended up being armed with advanced alien technology from the Chitauri invasion, but that didn't stop him from putting himself in harm's way which was what Tony was most upset about.</p><p>"Mr. Stark you don't understand." Peter tried to explain as he put his hand over his bandaged side. He felt like the wound might have reopened because he was starting to be able to smell the sharp scent of blood in the air.</p><p>Tony ran his hands over his face as he turned to look at Peter. He flinched when he noticed where the younger boy's hand was resting. "Yes Peter, I do. You thought you could take on seven men with alien weapons. Again."</p><p>"There were hostages. I had to try." He glared at the older man. </p><p>"No you had to distract and wait for the police, then you could have left." Tony glared right back causing Peter to take a step back. Even after all this time together he still didn't feel comfortable when the two of them fought, but this was something he would not let himself back down from.</p><p>"No I couldn't. Just because you would have doesnt mean I should." </p><p>"Peter, the weapon grazed your side. You're going to get yourself killed by doing this." Tony exclaimed as he grabbed onto Peter's shoulders to try and force him to acknowledge what he was saying.</p><p>"I would rather be dead then stand by and watch as innocent people are killed." Peter growled as he ripped himself out of his hands. "Stay in your tower Tony, wait for something worth your precious time to come."</p><p>Peter ignored the older man as he pulled on his mask and threw himself out of the tower's window. Tony called out for him to wait, but he just pushed himself harder. </p><p>"Incoming call from boss." Karen announced after a few minutes of swinging.</p><p>"Ignore." He huffed out trying to push the pain from his side out of his mind by focusing on the anger that filled his veins.</p><p>"Peter I would suggest you answer it." She suggested sweetly not wanting to anger him anymore then he already was.</p><p>"Karen I said ignore." He growled out pushing himself even harder. He flung himself around a building, narrowly avoiding slamming into the corner.</p><p>"He will override it." She warned, sounding increasingly worried.</p><p>"Fine then, I'll just override his control." Peter muttered. Back when Ned hacked into his suit he took note of a full override code that he had never planned to use, but he remembered it just in case. Now he was glad he did. "Override code PeterPepperRhodeyHappyMaria5291970."</p><p>"Override confirmed all access has been given to you." He watched as things started popping up in his mask telling him what he has been given access to. </p><p>Peter grinned to himself as all the restrictions that had been controlling him forever finally fell away. He was shocked by some of the things his suit was capable of and he couldn't wait to test them all. "Good. Block Tony."</p><p>"Boss has been blocked."</p><p>Peter found a high building and dropped down on top of it to search through the different things that had been released. There were hundreds of more web combinations then the last time he looked and it looked like there was an armour modification that Tony was working on. However, before he was able to examine it further, Karen interrupted him.</p><p>"Boss is on his way." He glanced towards the tower and noticed the Iron Man suit flying towards him. He quickly shimmied down the side of the building to hide from his view.</p><p>He waited for a few minutes to ensure he was gone and began to climb back up to the roof to keep searching through his suit's inner workings. Before he could settle down he heard some screams in the distance which set him on high alert.</p><p>He climbed up higher and noticed that a couple blocks away there were some people with the same alien weapons cornering a group of civilians in an alley. As he was about to leap off his perch he watched as Tony landed in between the civilians and the group of thugs. They pointed their weapons at him without hesitation.</p><p>"Karen what is going on? What are they saying?" Peter questioned as he jumped off his perch and swung as quickly as he could to them. Without answering she isolated and amplified their conversation.</p><p>"Iron man! We didn't expect you to come down here." A gruff sounding man yelled out. </p><p>"Thought stuff like this was below your pay grade?" A woman continued making Tony scoff.</p><p>As Peter swung through the air he slammed right into an internet satellite dish as he focused on Tony. He connected the dish to a web, but let himself freefall as he got distracted as Tony began to talk.</p><p>"I can't let you kill innocent people." His voice sounded raw as if he had been crying for a while, which brought Peter back to his current situation. He shot out a web at the last second and continued his way towards them.</p><p>The group laughed with each other before the gruff man began talking again. "Oh yeah? Where were you last night when our associates did the same thing."</p><p>"Stand down. I can't let you hurt these people."  Tony continued as if the other man never talked in the first place. He shuffled himself further in front of the civilians as the group carefully shifted their weapons towards them.</p><p>"Oh Tony Stark, I don't think you have a choice." The woman sighed as if she were talking to a young child. </p><p>Peter flew between the buildings using the momentum from each swing to continue to propel himself forward.</p><p>"Move or we will shoot through you." The woman growled as Tony didn't move. Peter was a block away.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Wrong choice." Tony blasted two of them with his repulsors, but that left three of them to shoot him. Peter watched from a couple hundred feet away as Tony collapsed with smoke rising from his chest. </p><p>"Karen, activate instant kill and electric webs." </p><p>"Are you sure about this Peter?" She questioned, but Peter was too blinded by rage to think about why she sounded so worried.</p><p>"Now Karen." He growled out as he came within a few feet of the final three. </p><p>"Instant kill activated." Peter flew down and punched the gruff man from earlier so hard he heard the snap of his neck as he fell to the ground. The anger and worry coursing through his veins caused him to ignore what that snapping noise really was. </p><p>Next he used his electric webs and shot the woman and another random guy that stood with her. He ignored them as their bodies convulsed on the ground until finally their hearts gave out and the electricity died down.</p><p>The civilians stood in shock after watching a hero known for solving things as nonviolently as possible kill three people with no remorse. However as they watched him carefully cradle Tony Stark in his arms it became painfully clear on why. </p><p>"Mr. Stark please." Peter whispered as he prayed for the first time in his life for Tony to wake up and talk to him. He didn't even notice as the people slowly exited the alley out of respect for Spidey and Iron Man.</p><p>Peter couldn't stop the tears that started flowing down his face as he saw where the smoke was rising from. There was a huge hole right through the Iron Man armour that continued into his chest nearly making Peter sick. He could smell the strong scent of flesh which made his head spin, but the worst part was the fact that he was certain he could see his bones. </p><p>"..Peter.." Tony gasped out as he gripped onto the younger boy's arm. He had to focus all of his attention on not expelling the contents of his stomach onto the alley floor as he could hear the blood seeping out of the man's wounds.</p><p>"Mr. Stark. Tony please. Tell me you're going to be ok." He whimpered, pulling him closer as his helmet opened up showing Tony's face.  </p><p>"Pete…." He whispered as Peter's gaze shifted towards the blood that was slowly leaking out of his nose and onto his top lip. If it wasn't for the rancid smell of flesh that overloaded his senses he could almost pretend the wounds were superficial, but he was starting to be able to taste the charred flesh as he breathed in.</p><p>"No you can't. You can't die. I need you." He cried as he slowly lifted Tony up in hopes to get him back to the tower for Bruce and Helen to fix him up. The man grunted as the shifting caused his chest wound to gush out blood faster than before which just intensified the metallic taste that lingered in his throat. At least that overpowered the charred taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"...sorry…love you…" Tony gasped out as he started losing consciousness.</p><p>"I love you so much. Please don't leave." He begged as he shot a web and began their trip to the tower. "I'm sorry."</p><p>They make it about halfway to the tower before remembering that he should call someone to get the med bay set up and the doctors ready. "Karen, call Pepper."</p><p>"Calling Ms. Potts." </p><p>"Hey Pete, what's going on?" Pepper asked, sounding cheerful which made Peter start to cry even harder. </p><p>"Are you at the tower." He gasped out making sure to keep a good grip on Tony's limp body and the webs that were pulling them closer to his possible salvation.</p><p>"Yeah why? What happened." She sounded worried as she heard Peter's obviously distressed voice. He had no doubt he sounded like he just screamed for months on end because the pain he felt in his throat was immense.</p><p>"Med Bay." Pepper made a noise confirming that she heard what he said, but before she could question him more he ended the call. "Karen, end call."</p><p>"Wait.." She yelled out, but the call cut out before anything else made it through the line.</p><p>They made it to the tower and without waiting or going through the door he smashed through one of the pent house windows. He used his body to absorb the impact of the shattering glass and the hard ground while he curled himself around Tony as much as possible. He picked up the unconscious man and began running down the stairs to the med bay where Bruce met them at the door. Upon seeing Tony's condition he took the man from Peter's arms and sprinted into the room. Helen Cho closed the door before Peter was able to run in after the older man, but he made no motion to move as he recognized that he would be no help in this situation.</p><p>Pepper ran down the hallway and caught sight of Peter who was covered in blood and looked exhausted. He swooped the boy into a hug and began to fret over him. "Pete, baby what happened?"</p><p>"It's my fault." He muttered not moving from the stiff position that she found him in.</p><p>"Peter no matter what happened it wasn't your fault." He shook his head knowing that she was just saying that. Tony was in critical condition and it was all his fault. </p><p>"Yes it is. If it wasnt for the stupid things I said during our dumb fight he would have been fine." This was basically the same exact thing that happened with uncle Ben. They fought, he ran, a thug killed him when he wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for him. He was cursed. Everyone he loved died. Tony was no exception. "He would have been sitting in his lab, but no."</p><p>"Peter." Pepper began, but he had a horrifying revelation that interrupted whatever she was going to say.</p><p>"Oh my god. I killed them. I killed Mr. Stark." He gasped out falling into the familiar feeling of a panic attack. He saw as Tony fell, he heard the snap of that man's neck, and their hearts that slowly gave out as he forced an immense amount of electricity into them. He went against everything that he stood for. He killed people in cold blood.</p><p>"Peter Benjamin Parker. You did not kill Tony." He shook his head knowing that it wasn't only Tony. He killed three other people with his own hands. Tony was just a product of his selfish words.</p><p>"I'm a killer…" He cried as he gasped for air. All he could see and hear were the people he murdered. He couldn't focus on Pepper who he knew was still talking to him, trying to help him breath. He wanted Tony to hold him again. He just wanted Tony.</p><p>The sound of a door opening and footsteps coming closer to the two helped him slowly come back to the present. However as soon as the person spoke his attention was brought back to them in full. "Pepper?"</p><p>"Bruce. How is he." Pepper questioned as she carefully pulled Peter into a hug now that his panic seemed to be calming down.</p><p>"He's.. it's not good." Bruce started as Peter's breath started picking up again. "He's dying."</p><p>"Oh my god." Peter tried to slip away from Pepper's hold, but she held him closer for both of their benefits.</p><p>"We have him awake right now, but it won't be for long." Bruce announced pulling Peter's focus back to him. </p><p>"Ok yeah." Pepper slowly walked into the room with Peter's hand in her grip. They both saw the man they loved hooked up to an obscene amount of tubes and wires that were working hard to keep him alive as long as possible.</p><p>Peter noticed that the nurses did their best to clean him up and make him look as close to his normal self as possible, but he could still smell the burning flesh that lingered around the room. It didn't appear as if Pepper was able to smell it, so he assumed it was just still sitting in his nose.</p><p>"Mr. Stark…" Peter whispered as she let go of him after the door closed behind him. He watched as she carefully walked towards the man and held onto his hand.</p><p>"Tony, sweetie. It's Pepper." Tony slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to face her with a sweet smile on his face. </p><p>"Pep…Peter?" He asked as he squeezed her hand. Peter dug his nails into his hands as he continuously told himself that he didn't deserve Tony's worry and that it was his fault that this was happening in the first place. </p><p>"Peter's here too, ok?" She leaned down and gave his forehead a soft kiss as she squeezed his hand back. "I love you so much alright. I love you."</p><p>"Love you too." He whispered as she pulled away from him leaving another kiss and a few tear drops on his forehead. </p><p>Pepper pushed Peter towards the bed and he slowly sat down next to him. Tony held out his hand for Peter to grab, so he detached his nails which were causing his palms to start to bleed and slowly moved his hand towards Tony, scared that he was going to do something wrong. He glanced at Pepper, who was standing by the door watching them as she cried before he reached out and grabbed a hold of the older man's hand.</p><p>"Mr. Stark." He whispered out as he tried to block out Pepper's cries. He kept repeating to himself that she should be holding his hand right now. That he didn't deserve to talk to Tony before he died.</p><p>"No kiddo. Tony." The man insisted, making Peter tear up again at the familiar insistence that he never gave into.</p><p>Peter felt his breathing pick up again as he began to chant in his head that it should be him on the bed not Tony. He deserved to die, not Tony. That Pepper shouldn't have to say goodbye to the love of her life all because of him. "Tony. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."</p><p>"Not your fault." The man whispered as he brought his free hand over to cup the boy's cheek. Peter nuzzled into the touch knowing that it wasn't going to be something he would ever be able to experience again. </p><p>"Yes it is."</p><p>"No. Love you." Tony muttered out sounding weaker by the second. "Risks."</p><p>"I love you too." He choked out knowing that Tony didn't blame him in the slightest. He was admitting that he knew the risks and he didn't regret them. Tony started to close his eyes as Peter heard his heart begin to slow to a stop. "No Tony. No please, I need you. You can't leave."</p><p>"Tony…" Pepper whispered as the heart monitor slowly flatlined. She reached out and laid a hand on the younger boy's shoulder as he blankly stared at Tony's lifeless body and tried to pull him back towards her. "Peter." </p><p>"No!" Pepper forcefully pulled Peter back, despite his begging not to, as Bruce and Helen rushed through the door to try and save Tony. Peter thrashed about in Pepper's arms as she dragged him through the doorway back into the hall. "Tony!"</p><p>"We'll be ok. I promise we'll be ok together." Pepper whispered as she pulled the two of them to the ground and wrapped her arms around him. He felt himself break apart from the guilt of killing people and losing one of the most important people to him. Right now Pepper's arms were the only things keeping him afloat.</p><p>"Dad, please." Peter whimpered as Pepper held onto him. He could feel her tears hitting the top of his head as it registered that her fiance just died. The flatline from the heart monitor echoed through the young boy's head as he felt himself begin to lose consciousness.</p><p>He couldn't help but think about all the projects that would be left undone because of his own selfish actions before he finally let himself sink into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case no one knew the title is in reference to Steve's line to Tony in the first Avengers movie. "You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>